


it was the heat of the moment

by gracebriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties, angel powers during sex, sabrielweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebriel/pseuds/gracebriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has never really thought about panties before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was the heat of the moment

Sam had never really thought much about women’s underwear before.

I mean, why would he? It was _women’s underwear._ It was hot on chicks, but it’s not like it ever stayed on long enough for him to really appreciate anything. It was just something in the very, very distant background of his life that he never really paid attention to. It wasn’t anything more than a passing thought to him.

So when Gabriel suggested it, it was a little more than surprising.

At first, he had denied outright. The idea of it honestly confused him. Why would anyone want _him_ to wear something that was made for the opposite gender? It was weird, and the idea of it just seemed abnormal.

I mean, don’t get him wrong here, it was fine if you were into that kind of stuff, but Sam didn’t really see the point, or how it could even be slightly arousing to the ones wearing it.

 Gabriel, of course tried to convince him, (“Oh come on, Sam, and it’s not like it’s that big of a deal! And who is even going to notice? It’s not like I’m some teenager who is going to snap pictures of you and post them on the internet.”)

And after that it was bribery. (“What if I told you I’d make sure you had the best orgasm of your life? Or several best orgasms of your life, thanks to a little angelic help?”)

And when that didn’t work, Gabriel settled for a series of very persuasive blow jobs, and even attempting to be nice to Dean.

But Sam was firm in his decision… Or, at least he thought he was?

He didn’t expect the idea to cross his mind again, after all, once again, panties. On him.

Yeah, he definitely didn’t know what to think about it.

But when he got some free time and Dean was out, the idea of it couldn’t help but pass his mind.

Why would anyone want to?

… It wasn’t like there was anything wrong with finding out, right?

So… yeah.. Maybe he looked up a couple gay porn videos with said cross-dressing involved.

And yeah, so what if the guy looked like he was enjoying it? He _was_ a porn star… He was supposed to pretend to like anything. So it didn’t really point Sam in either direction other than _up._

And… so what if he spent the next fifteen minutes jerking off?

It wasn’t necessarily the underwear’s fault. After all, it _was_ porn.

*

After that he definitely didn’t think it would cross his mind again. You know, it would just be that kink you were curious and wanted to read up more about, but it’s not like you had any intention to do it, ever.

But, the idea happened to cross his mind again when he was going through a lingerie store to find a Rebecca Specter and ask her about some people who had gone missing from the shop. Of course he didn’t really expect his gaze to catch on the blue lace.

His eyes quickly darted back and forth to see if anyone was watching him, and when he found no one nearby he couldn’t help but stand a little closer.

He felt his face burning from embarrassment. After all, wasn’t this kind of ridiculous?

Freaking Gabriel and putting ideas into his head.

Sam paused as he looked at it.

What exactly _was_ the harm in it?

Gabriel wouldn’t find out, if he did go back and jerk off in it. It wasn’t like... it wasn’t irreversible. He was just testing the idea out, seeing if it was really worth all the teasing and everything Gabriel had put him through.

There _wasn’t_ any harm in it. If he didn’t like it, he could return it and say something like he got the wrong size, or, or other things, right?

Sam had tried to shake it off, trying to forget about stupid underwear and stupid Gabriel, because he was on a case, and he shouldn’t be thinking about wearing _panties_ for fuck’s sake. He shortly after found the woman, not far from where he was standing, and started to question her as easily as he could about the disappearances. However, as he glanced back at the underwear, (shut up, it was just a glance,) the girl saw him, and surprisingly chuckled.

“Have a girlfriend you want to buy them for? They’re on sale.”

And… well, what was Sam supposed to say to that, other than ‘Keep the change’?

*

As soon as he got back to the hotel, he found a note on the desk from Dean, talking about going out for a drink and probably not being back until tomorrow.

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing better than that. Him and Cas had been spending a lot of time together lately, and Sam was smart, okay. He knew what it meant.

And really, he was happy for Dean. But if his brother thought he was being discreet in any way, shape or form, Sam was literally going to laugh to the point of tears.

Sam set the note down, and turned to make sure the door was locked, the ‘Do Not Disturb’ door sign firmly on the door. Hopefully the maid wouldn’t get stubborn and try to get in anyways.

He paused as he looked down at the bag and took a deep breath, nerves for once building up. Even if he was completely alone, the idea of it was still weird, still made him unsure.

He paused as he looked at the bag, and then decided it was either now or never, quickly stripping off his jeans and boxers before he could protest against his own actions.

The first feel of the lace against his thighs, as he pulled them up was… weird. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t something he could easily get used to. The lacey texture felt… different than his normal worn boxers.

And as he pulled them up and over his male parts, he couldn’t help but realize the snugness of the panties, the feeling of it against his bare skin, and when he shifted, just slightly, _fuck,_ maybe he was starting to get it.

He hesitated before turning around and facing the mirror. He was surprised at how he looked in them. It should have… it should have weirded him out, right?

God he was so fucked, but it looked... he couldn’t help but feel he looked good in them. And now he definitely felt the pressure of the underwear against his cock as it started to harden, just from him looking at himself like this, seeing him in the blue lace. And God, that as fucked up, wasn’t it? Seeing where it stretched over his cock, see how it didn’t fit right, because it wasn’t designed for him, and having that turn him on even more?

His breathing deepened and he cautiously brushed a hand over the growing bulge, surprised at how fucking good it felt at the first touch, even better at the second.  “Fuck,” He breathed aloud, surprised at how close he was already, so fucking close, just from the feel and how it looked.

Why didn’t he say yes to Gabriel in the first thirty seconds of the archangel asking? Jesus fucking Christ, it felt terrific. He wondered briefly what Gabriel would have done if he told him yes, wondered if he would wet the lace and suck at the outline of Sam’s cock, get the material soaked with his saliva until Sam was a needy writhing mess. The hunter turned around and laid back on the bed, loving the mental picture it created.

Fuck, Gabriel would tease him so much, go so slow until the hunter was writhing, pleading with him to do _something._

Sam  swore he didn’t mean to, or at least he didn’t think he meant to, but in the next second he cried out a sharp “Gabriel!” And he was so close, so fucking close-

Almost instantly the archangel appeared, looking concerned for all of two seconds before his mouth fell open. Sam was pretty sure he had never been so embarrassed in his life, reaching for the covers to throw them over himself. He knew precum was staining the underwear, knew it was obvious what he had been doing even if Gabriel hadn’t seen what Sam was wearing.

The covers were instantly gone and the noise that fell out of Sam’s mouth was definitely going to embarrass him later. Gabriel smirked, and just like that, Sam’s hands were pinned to the bed, making him completely exposed to the angel’s gaze.

“And I swore you said you’d never wear these for me,” Gabriel murmured, running a hand over the obvious bulge. Sam groaned at the feeling of it, attempting to thrust upwards into the archangel’s palm, but the grace wouldn’t let him, kept him pinned tight. Gabriel smirked at Sam’s attempt though.

“I- got curious.” Sam muttered weakly. “It was kind of, in the moment.” His eyes started to slide closed, as the angel ran his fingers over the outline, and god Sam wished it was his tongue, wished Gabriel would do something more.

Gabriel broke into a large grin. “Could you say it was the heat of the moment?”

Sam, despite being so turned on it hurt, gave the archangel a sharp glare. “If you even go there-“The hunter didn’t even have time to finish, as Gabriel put more pressure against his cock, running his finger over the head that peaked out from the underwear. Instantly Sam let out a sob, so close to the edge it hurt. “Fuck, Gabriel, please, please, please-“

“Offer still stands, about the whole, best orgasm of your life, Sasquatch.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Sam groaned, eyes fluttering closed from the feeling of being touched.

Gabriel smirked at Sam’s eagerness, at the way Sam tried to thrust upwards still, despite being pressed down so firmly. “I love the way you look like this, sweetheart. Knew you’d look so fucking perfect. I bet you don’t even know, don’t even realize how beautiful you look.” Gabriel ran his hands up the hunter’s sides, and leaned over to suck on one of Sam’s nipples.

The hunter managed a strangled “Fuck,” hating that Gabriel knew how sensitive he was, and knew how fucking close he was too. Gabriel chuckled at the frustrated noise that Sam made.

“Your lips are so red, probably from that urge you have to stay as quiet as possible. You’re always biting your lips.” At this, Gabriel smirked, ran his fingers over the man’s lips. Sam felt a shock there that went straight to his groin, made him want to start pleading again, begging Gabriel for anything, _anything._ But it was clear that the archangel wasn’t going to allow it.

Fucking _great._

“And fuck, the way you look in these-“Gabriel bit at Sam’s chest. “You look fucking hot.”

Sam felt a sob building up, knew he couldn’t take much of Gabriel’s teasing, but the archangel didn’t seem worried, and if he wasn’t then Sam wasn’t either. Gabriel always got him there in the end, so this time wouldn’t be any different.

“Love the way you look.” Gabriel nipped at Sam’s anti-possession tattoo, and the sting just made it hotter, just made Sam more desperate. Gabriel pulled back and looked down at the hunter with a smirk. “You were thinking about me, huh? Jerking yourself off? Tell me, Sam, what were you thinking about?”

Sam blushed, and kind of managed a shrug, but Gabriel wasn’t having any of it, pulling back to the point where he wasn’t even touching Sam anymore, apart from the grace that was holding him down.

Sam let out a frustrated groan. “Fuck, I- I thought about you licking me through-, through them.” He mumbled, and Gabriel laughed.

“The realization that you’re wearing panties really embarrasses you? Oh, Sammy.” Gabriel straddled the hunter’s thighs anyways, and leaned down. “Thought about me licking you through these?” As Gabriel was speaking he ran his tongue up from the base of Sam’s cock through to where the head peaked out.

Sam’s reaction was instantaneous, tears starting to build up from the feeling of being hard for so long with no relief. “F-fuck,” Sam sobbed. “Y-yes.”

“Always so good for me,” Gabriel murmured, mouthing at the base of his dick through the lace. Sam felt the saliva against his cock, Gabriel’s warm breath making everything feel so good, so fucking good.

“ _Gabriel,”_ Sam swore. Sam was confused at Gabriel sliding the underwear to the side, until the feeling of something wet and warm pressed against his entrance.

“Fuck,” Sam whined, and Gabriel grinned up at him, crooking his finger inside of the hunter. It felt so fucking good, finally being touched the way he needed to be, and Sam bit down hard on his bottom lip when Gabriel licked at his cock through the underwear again.

The archangel added a second finger, brushed against his prostate, and Sam was surprised that he didn’t cum yet. Everything felt so fucking good, like his nerves were going insane.

“Perks of sleeping with an archangel.” Gabriel chuckled, adding a third finger. The stretch felt delicious, and Sam didn’t even feel embarrassed anymore, all of it burned away with the pleasure.

Sam looked down at Gabriel, and seeing how wet the lace was thanks to him really shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. The underwear was definitely going to be ruined now, but somehow Sam didn’t even care. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Gabriel could snap one up, literally in one second, or maybe it had to do with how blissed out Sam was, but in the moment, the hunter just really didn’t care, as long as Gabriel kept doing that thing with his fingers.

Gabriel pulled his fingers out and helped Sam roll over onto his knees. Gabriel made his grace hold Sam up, and the hunter swore, at the first press of Gabriel’s dick against his entrance, at the burning sensation as he pressed inside, and Gabriel let out a groan when he was all the way in.

“You feel so fucking good,” Gabriel breathed into Sam’s ear, and Sam was so fucking close just from his voice. Sam knew he wasn’t going to last long, but judging from the noises that Gabriel made, he wasn’t either. Sam gripped the bed sheets in his fists, as Gabriel slowly pulled back and then thrusted inside, causing both of them to moan.

And then Gabriel is thrusting in hard, sharp thrusts that brush against Sam’s prostate and both of them are panting from the pleasure, and it was loud and so fucking great. Gabriel reached around Sam and it took one, then two brushes of his hand through the panties and that was it, Sam was gone and he was jerking forward and coming.

Gabriel followed right after, and stayed inside for a couple of seconds while he caught his breath. He pulled out a moment later and carefully released him from his grace, positioning the hunter carefully on his side.

“Remind me to get you some more of these.” Gabriel murmured. Sam shot him a look that was too tired to actually put up with his shit, and grimaced at the feeling of the wet underwear sticking to him.

And now that he thought about, also the cum sliding out of him.

Yeah, that definitely wasn’t a good feeling.

 “Gabriel, can you-“

The hunter didn’t need to say anymore because just like that the hunter was dressed in a baggy oversized t-shirt, snuggled up against his boyfriend.

“Thanks.”

“Mhm,” Gabriel mumbled.

It was kind of adorable how quickly the archangel was ready to lie down and “sleep” with Sam after they had sex. “’Night,” Gabriel murmured, nuzzling into the hunter’s neck.

Sam paused before relaxing, wrapping an arm around the archangel. “Goodnight.” He mumbled back, feeling the exhaustion start to weigh him down.

Sam never really thought about wearing woman’s underwear before…

But he’s glad that Gabriel did.

Sam smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and decided to try and write more Sabriel porn for sabrielweek, because obviously that's what you do when you're sick. So this might be coming out a little funky, and I apologize if there's any mistakes. <3
> 
> Also, you can come join me over here at my [tumblr](http://allisonwinchester.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
